carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Carrie (2013)
Carrie (2013) is the fourth film in the franchise and the third adaption of the novel. It was directed by Kimberly Pierce. The film was scheduled to be released on March 15, 2013, but was later moved to October 18, 2013. The film is also the first co-production between MGM and Screen Gems. Plot Carrie White (Chloë Grace Moretz) is a girl in her last three months of her senior year at Ewen High School in Chamberlain, Maine. One day while showering after gym class, Carrie has her very first menstrual period. Knowing nothing of menstruation, she thinks she's bleeding to death. The other girls laugh at Carrie and tease her by throwing tampons and feminine napkins at her. One of the girls, Chris Hargensen (Portia Doubleday) records the event on her phone and later uploads it on YouTube. The gym teacher, Miss Desjardin (Judy Greer), comforts Carrie and takes her to the office where Mr. Morton (Barry Henley) gives her a dismissal, but when he tells Carrie that he'll have to inform her mother of the event, Carrie becomes frightened and causes the water cooler to suddenly explode. Carrie's deeply religious mother Margaret (Julianne Moore) is called and picks Carrie up from school early. While sitting in the car, a young neighborhood boy named Tommy Erbter (Tyler Rushton) begins taunting Carrie, by chanting "Crazy Carrie". Tommy is suddenly pushed off of his bike and runs away in fear which surprises Carrie. Believing Carrie's period to be a "sin", Margaret abuses Carrie and locks her into a closet. As Carrie screams to be let out, she makes a crack in the door. Both Margaret and Carrie are surprised at this and Carrie realizes she definitely has telekinetic powers. The next day, Miss Desjardin informs the girls, who teased Carrie during class, that they will sprint for a very long time as punishment for the bullying. When Chris protests, Miss Desjardin informs her that anyone who doesn't do this will be suspended for three days and banned from the prom. Chris, feeling that she did nothing wrong, stops sprinting and tries to encourage her friends to stop as well, and when all her friends refuse, she vows revenge while Miss Desjardin bans her from the prom and suspends her. When Chris's father John Hargensen, who is a lawyer, threatens to sue the school unless Chris's suspension is rescinded, Miss Desjardin reveals that someone uploaded a video of the shower incident to YouTube most likely Chris. John urges his daughter to hand over her phone to prove her innocence, but Chris storms out of the office. After that, she is officially banned from the prom. Carrie researches telekinesis and learns how to harness her abilities. Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde), one of the popular girls that took part in teasing Carrie in the shower room, feels bad about what she did and tries to find a way to make it up to Carrie. Sue asks her athlete boyfriend Tommy Ross (Ansel Elgort) to take Carrie to the prom and show her a good time. When Tommy asks Carrie, she is suspicious at first, but then accepts his invitation. Carrie informs her mother that she has been invited to the prom, but Margaret refuses to permit Carrie to attend. In pleading her mother for permission, Carrie manifests her telekinesis, which Margaret believes must come from "The Devil". Carrie explains that she is not the only one who harbors telekinetic abilities, but Margaret is unmoved, believing that her daughter has been corrupted by sin. Chris, her boyfriend Billy Nolan (Alex Russell), and his friends, Jackie Talbot (Max Topplin) and Kenny Garson (Kyle Mac) slip into a nearby farm, where they kill a pig and drain its blood into a bucket. Chris and Billy then break into the school gym and hoist the bucket to the ceiling. On the night of the prom, Margaret tries to prevent Carrie from going to the prom, but Carrie telekinetically locks her mother in the prayer closet. When she arrives at the prom, Carrie seems to enjoy herself. To the surprise of everyone, Carrie and Tommy are named prom queen and king. This is revealed to be the result of Chris' best friend Tina Blake (Zoë Belkin) slipping fake ballots into the ballot box as part of Chris and Billy's plan. Meanwhile, Sue, who is at home, receives a text from Chris taunting her about her plan of revenge on Carrie. Sue drives to the prom, arriving just as Carrie and Tommy are about to be crowned. She sees that everything is fine, but once she spots the bucket of pig blood dangling over the gym, she tries to warn everyone. Miss Desjardin spots Sue and hustles her out, suspecting that she is planning to humiliate Carrie. Chris dumps the bucket of pig's blood onto Carrie and Tommy, drenching them. Carrie is shocked and devastated that the biggest moment of her life has been ruined once more. As Chris's idea of a double-dump, Tina and her boyfriend, Jackie set up the video of Carrie having her period in the locker room on the projection screens. Most of the people laugh at the event. Carrie attempts to walk off the stage, but stops when she sees the video, which causes her to develop anger. When Miss Desjardin tries to comfort Carrie and take her away, Carrie decides not to walk off this time and pushes Miss Desjardin telekinetically to the floor, shocking everyone in the gym. At the same time, the emptied bucket falls on Tommy's head, killing him. Carrie notices what happened, goes to see Tommy and bursts into tears after she realizes he is dead. Nobody moves or shows willingness to go to Tommy. She looks up at the stage and sees Billy's glasses and lights, realizing immediately that the prank was intentional and that Chris and her friends are behind it. As Chris and Billy attempt to drive away, Carrie, who has been pushed into an indefinite rage because of the evil prank and the people's actions, snaps and causes the blood to float around her. Tina, Jackie, and Heather attempt to flee, but Carrie unleashes her power by sending a shockwave out to the gym, sending everyone flying across the room at full force. Heather is now running for the exit, but Carrie spots her and throws her into the door, killing her, while Sue witnesses in terror. Carrie then locks all of the doors so no one can escape. Sue calls the police on her cell phone, yelling that there was an explosion. Mr. Morton tries to get everyone under control, but to no avail. Jackie and Kenny attempt to move the bleachers to get out through the windows, but Carrie closes the bleachers in on them, crushing them. Tommy's friend, Freddy Holt "The Beak" (Connor Price) records the mayhem on his camera and Carrie sends a table smashing into him. Carrie then turns on the sprinklers and spots The Watson Twins, Nicki and Lizzy Watson (Karissa and Katie Strain), running towards the exit and sends them both down on the floor. They try to stand up, but Carrie holds them down long enough for the other panicking prom-goers to trample the twins, killing them. The wires on the ceiling fall down by Carrie´s will and causes a fire that spreads around the gym. Carrie's English teacher, Mr. Ulmann (Jefferson Brown) tries to help Tina get away, but Carrie sends a burning metal moon flying between them, forcing them to separate. Carrie then proceeds to send the electrical cords flying at Tina, whipping her until she stumbles into the fire. Tina screams hysterically, burning to death. While flailing around, Tina screams in anguish. She screams in pain and soon eventually dies from burning to death. Carrie uses her power once more to pick up Miss Desjardin. She holds her in the air as she sends gasoline and wires on the floor, electrocuting almost everyone while she safely places Miss Desjardin on the stage. As the school burns to the ground, Carrie flies away from the gym covered in blood to the astonishment, disbelief and shock of Miss Desjardin, leaving a trail of fire and mass destruction in her wake. When Chris and Billy attempt to flee in Billy's car, Carrie causes the road in front of them to cave in, forcing them to turn around. Seeing Carrie before them, Chris urges Billy to run Carrie over and he agrees, but Carrie smashes his grill, causing Billy to break his nose on the wheel, killing him. Chris survives and is shocked to see Billy dead. As Chris attempts to flee, Carrie locks the door. Chris moves into the front seat and tries to start the car, but Carrie levitates it into mid air. Chris stubbornly continues to try and run Carrie over and Carrie drops the car and sends it crashing into a gasoline pump, smashing Chris' face through the windshield.Carrie walks over to witness Chris suffer, before she finally dies. As Carrie walks away from the scene, the car finally explodes with Chris and Billy still in it. The few survivors of the prom come out of the school, a shadow of themselves, while Miss Desjardin silently tells Sue her boyfriend is dead. Sue decides to follow Carrie. Carrie gets home and sees that the closet, in which she locked her mother in, has been torn open. After Carrie washes off the blood in her bathtub, she sees Margaret and they embrace. Margaret tells Carrie about the night of her conception, relating that after having shared a bed platonically for some time, they felt temptation one night, and after praying for strength, Carrie's father "took" Margaret, who found that she enjoyed the experience. Margaret pulls out a knife and stabs Carrie in the back. Carrie crawls away in pain as Margaret explains how a devil must be put to death. After Margaret slashes her several more times, Carrie uses her telekinetic powers to stop the knife and levitates a large number of kitchen utensils, impaling Margaret repeatedly, and pinning her against a wall. Carrie then releases her mother and cradles her as she dies in her arms. Realizing what she has done, Carrie becomes hysterical and makes stones start to rain from the sky to crush the house until Sue shows up. A furious Carrie chokes Sue with her powers as Sue tries to apologize. Carrie decides to let go of Sue and continues to let the stones fall into her house. Sue offers to help Carrie, but Carrie senses that Sue is pregnant and tells her that she will have a girl. Sue, who had no idea that she was pregnant, is shocked and happy to hear this. Realizing this, Carrie forgives Sue, throws her out of the house and safely onto the outside lawn while Carrie continues to hold Margaret. Sue watches as Carrie's home goes into the ground, seemingly burying Carrie and her dead mother in the process. During a voice-over of Sue's testimony in court regarding in the incident at the prom, in which most of her friends and her boyfriend Tommy were killed and in which she blames everyone for the disaster, including herself, Sue visits Carrie's grave. There, she places a single white rose by the headstone which has been vandalized with the words "Carrie White Burns In Hell." A series of cracks then splinter the gravestone's surface. We also hear Carrie scream, which indicates that she's still alive. Cast Deleted Scenes The deleted scenes are only available on Blu-ray. *'Hail' - A young Carrie watches her neighbor Estelle tan. Than they both start chatting about her breast and tells Carrie that she'll have some when she grows up. But Carrie tells her that she won't because her mother calls them "Dirty Pillows". Margaret than interrupts them and picks up Carrie in her arms, while she calls her a "Slut" for revealing her body. Then a hail storm happens and Margaret rushes inside with Carrie. *'Chris & Tina Kiss' - After Chris, Billy and Tina arrive at Chris's home and run upstairs to her room. She and Tina actually kiss. They kiss for about two or three seconds before Chris pulls Tina away. *'Billy's Wild Ride' - Chris and Billy are searching for Carrie's house but can't find it. Than Billy stops at a red light and has a conversation with Chris. Chris than calls Billy "Stupid Shit". This angers Billy and makes him drive dangerously. Once they stop, Chris insults Billy again, upsetting him. He then gets out of the car and sits on the back of his car. Chris then gets out of the car and manipulates Billy into making her happy. Than Chris performs a blow job on Billy. While performing it, Chris says, "I Fucking Hate Carrie White." Billy then asks, "Who?" *'Carrie Levitates Margaret (Extended)' - Carrie first reveals her telekinetic powers to her mother by levitating her back and forth after telling her that she's been invited to the Prom. *'Drive To The Pig Farm' - Before Chris, Billy, Jackie and Kenny arrive at the pig farm. Kenny smokes a cigarette, while Jackie laughs. Than Chris judges them for how retards they are. *'Carrie & Tommy Kiss' - Chris watches everyone in the slow dance from the catwalk. While the slow dance is still going, Carrie and Tommy are slowly dancing and kiss for a few seconds, making Carrie smile. *'Billy Kisses Chris' - After Billy warns Chris about the consequences for pulling the prank he kisses her. *'Margaret Cuts Herself' - After Margaret comes out of the closet. she grabs a kitchen knife and sharpens it while saying, "Thou Shalt Not Suffer A Witch To Live." After sharpening it, she later cuts her left hand open. *'Tina On Fire (Extended)' - After Tina is caught on fire and screams hysterically in pain. Carrie watches her in surprised and Tina continues to scream in extreme pain. While George and Miss Desjardin watch in shock Tina falls to the ground, burning and dissolving her face. Gallery Hail Deleted Scene.jpg|"Hail" Chris & Tina Kiss.jpg|"Chris & Tina Kiss" Billy's Wild Ride.jpg|"Billy's Wild Ride" Carrie Levitates Margaret.jpg|"Carrie Levitates Margaret" Drive to The Pig Farm.jpg|"Drive To The Pig Farm" Carrie & Tommy Kiss.jpg|"Carrie & Tommy Kiss" Billy Kisses Chris.jpg|"Billy Kisses Chris" Margaret Cuts Herself.jpg|"Margaret Cuts Herself" Tina on Fire.jpg|"Tina On Fire (Extended)" Unreleased/Unused Scenes *'The Locker Room Scene (Extended)" - After Chris records Carrie on her cell-phone she than turns it toward herself and the Ultars. *'The Town Destruction''' - After Carrie burns down the school and kills Chris and Billy she makes a trail of destruction toward the town of Chamberlain. *'Wipe That Smile Off Your Face' - When Chris notice Carrie smiling at Tommy she tells her to "Wipe That Smile Off Your Face". *'The Prom Scene (Extended)' - When Carrie unleashes her telekinetic powers and slams all the doors shut someone accidentally gets there fingers cut off from the doors and everyone runs to the doors to get out. *'The Car Scene (Extended)' - Billy's drives up to run over Carrie but she stops it with her telekinetic power while making a slightly evil smile. *'The White Commission - '''Sue and all survivors testify about what happened. *'Estelle Horan''' - Estelle Horan, now as an older woman testifies before The White Commission. *'Found Footage Scenes' - Freddy Holt´s camera is found and the authorities manage to reconstruct the footage, which also shows part of Carrie´s actions during the massacre. *'Extra Character Development Scenes' *'Donna Kellogg' - Donna is a friend of Chris and announces her through the internet about her intention on to sabotaging the prom and harming Carrie. *'Chris & Carrie Outside The Dress Shop' - After Carrie exits the dress shop she later confronts Chris by interacting with her. *'Carrie & Miss Dejardin At The Prom' - Miss Desjardin tells Carrie about her moment when she first attended her own Senior Prom. *'Margaret Gets Out Of The Closet' - Margaret eventually gets out of the closet by ripping a huge hole from the door. *'Erika & George's Fate' - George gets impaled by one of the star lanterns while Erika watches in horror. *'Sue & Miss Desjardin Outside The School' - After Sue sees Tommy's body being taken out by a stretcher. Miss Desjardin informs her about his´s death, which makes her determined to find Carrie. *'Margaret's Original Death' - Carrie kills her mother by stopping her heart with her telekinetic powers. *'The Church Scene' - Carrie goes to the church to pray before setting it on fire with her telekinetic powers. *'Multiple Endings' *'The Bath Scene (Extended)' - After Carrie comes home from the Prom she goes to take a bath to clean the blood off herself. *'Carrie Outside The School' - After Carrie exists the burning school she uses her telekinetic powers to kill off some of the prom survivors who had escaped. *'Ms. Walsh & Carrie' - Carrie and Ms. Walsh have a small brief interaction at the library. *'The Mean Girls Teasing & Making Fun Of Carrie' - Before Carrie goes to the bathroom a group of girls being to tease and make fun of her. *'Tommy & Sue's Backseat Love Scene (Extended)' - Sue and Tommy make love at the backseat of his car. *'Sue's Video Diary' - Sue makes a video diary in her room and begins to documented about her daily life and thoughts about Tommy, Carrie, Chris, and the Prom. *'Sue Calls Tommy' - When Sue arrives at the school she tries to call Tommy to warn him about the prank but he rejects the call. *'Chris & Billy Rushing From The School' - After pulling the prank Chris and Billy rush out of the school only to find Sue's car park in front of theirs and blocking it from them leaving. *'Chris & Billy's Death Scene (Extended)' - Carrie and Chris interact with each other one last time before killing them. *'The Electrocution Sequence (Extended)' - Carrie levitates all the dead and injured students and throws them out a window while everyone else get electrocuted. *'Carrie Using Her Powers To Levitate The Books In Her Bedroom (Extended)' - Carrie practices her telekinetic powers by levitating all the books in her room. *'The Locker Room Video' - The students use Facebook and Twitter to send each other the locker room video. Gallery Town Destruction.jpg|"The Town Destruction" Deleted Pool Scene.jpg|"Wip That Smile Off Your Face" Alternate Car Explosion.jpg|"Chris & Billy's Death Scene (Extended)" IMG_0051.jpg|"Chris & Carrie Outside The Dress Shop" IMG_4000000000000.jpg|"The Church Scene" IMG 0027.jpg|"Donna Kellogg" IMG 0059.jpg|"Chris & Billy Rushing From The School" IMG_0065.jpg|"Sue's Video Diary" IMG_0064.jpg|"Sue & Miss Desjarden Outside The School" Alternate Car Scene 1.jpg|"The Car Scene (Extended)" Deleted Prom Scene.jpg|"The Prom Scene (Extended)" IMG_8000000000000.jpg|"The Locker Room Scene (Extended) There is currently a petition online to ensure the extended release of Carrie on DVD and Blu-ray! You can view and sign the petition at http://www.getpetition.com/petitions/carriepetition The studios are listening. 25.000 signatures are needed. '' IMG 1355.jpg IMG 1355.jpg IMG 1355.jpg IMG 1355.jpg '' Alternate Ending The alternate ending is only available on Blue-ray. It begins with Sue visiting Carrie's gravestone. That she starts to feel pain in her stomach and screams, believing she is having her baby. She is then taken to the hospital and cries in pain while the doctor tries to take her baby out. For a few seconds of silence, a bloody hand pops out, and grabs her arm. Sue screams in terror and her mother comes to wake her up from the nightmare. Sue than imagines a bloody Carrie holding her baby for a few seconds and continues to scream. Meaning that she's forever scarred because of what happened at the Prom. ' Music Featured Music *'Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron *'Come Alive' by Hanni El Khatib *'Let The Lower Lights Be Burning' by Tennessee Ernie Ford *'College' by Rogue Wave *'Hip Hop Kids' by Portugal, The Man *'Let Me Go' by HAIM *'Diane Young' by Vampire Weekend *'His Amazing Grace' by Tennessee Ernie Ford *'Young Blood' by The Naked and Famous *'Live for the Night' by Krewella *'Dust to Dust' by The Civil Wars *'All These Days' by HAERTS *'Take a Walk' by Passion Pit *'I Can Hardly Make You Mine' by Cults Soundtrack #'Ends of the Earth' by Lord Huron #'College' by Rogue Wave #'Hip Hop Kids' by Portugal, The Man #'Let Me Go' by HAIM #'Diane Young' by Vampire Weekend #'Young Blood (Radio Edit)' by The Naked and Famous #'Live for the Night' by Krewella #'Dust to Dust' by The Civil Wars #'All The Days' by HEARTS #'Take a Walk' by Passion Pit #'I Can Hardly Make You Mine' by Cults #'Tombstone Blues (Bonus Track)' by Matrimony Score #Carrie Main Title #The Birth of Carrie #When Periods Attack #Carrie On #Headbanger #Go To Your Closet #Love You Too, Mom #Mind Over Matter #Sue Gets An Idea #Shopping #Levitated Mass #Preparing for Prom #Trapped in the Closet #Blood Bath #Kill 'Em All #Driving Her Crazy #Heading Home #Mommie Dearest #House Crumbles #Burn in Hell Gallery blBrZVlGV296MGsx_o_first-behind-the-scenes-footage-from-the-carrie-remake-.jpg image7654.png carrie2.jpg Carrie-2999.jpg images543.jpg 1000px-Tommy_Erbter.jpg file_168385_0_wilde-carrie.jpg Carrie 2013 720p Blu Ray Hdmgate com 00 27 37 00043.jpg carrie-2013-imagen-6665.jpg carrie-2013-imagen-1365.jpg 249765.jpg Carriehr3.jpg 1146139-carrie.jpg 315px-TinaBlake2013.jpg W4pinXT.jpg maxresdefault131.jpg 250px-445922.1.jpg 250px-HeatherLaughing.jpg images7345.jpg Getting_up.png Miss Desjardin at the prom.jpg Fire_Spread.jpg 3658019-8791714504-3-cartr.jpg Carrie-2013.jpg 1354023706 306745 292906040828853 1406865967 n.jpg tumblr_myukma9NCI1qbp7ebo8_250.gif Carrie alternate ending.jpg|Carrie holding Sue´s baby (alternate ending) Posters index2142.jpg|Carrie Poster 1 Carrie 2013 Poster 2.jpg|Carrie Poster 2 Carrie 2013 Poster 3.jpg|Carrie Poster 3 maxresdefault654.jpg|Carrie Poster 4 carrie_2013_movie_poster_by_iclethea-d5cnv3t6.png|Carrie Poster 5 carrie___classic_tribute_poster_by_sahinduezguen-d6gfn3m.jpg|Carrie Poster 6 carrie__2013__poster___chloe_grace_moretz_by_amazing_zuckonit-d6t4jk8.png.jpg|Carrrie Poster 7 images8567.jpg|Carrie Poster 8 Production Trivia *Filming went from June 28, 2012 to September 8, 2012. *Katie Strain & Karissa Strain got the role of Nicki & Lizzy on June 8, 2012. *The death of Nicki and Lizzy Watson was filmed on August 30, 2012. Category:Films Category:2013